


Support Conversations || Levi Ackerman x Reader

by skyebleu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Murder, F/M, Human Experimentation, OC + friends [M/M/F] trio, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, but they just friends, i'm spoiling you guys, no original squad levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyebleu/pseuds/skyebleu
Summary: The three words Levi can’t say. So he says other things instead.
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	1. C Support - idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was playing my Switch and got inspired! 
> 
> Fire emblem relationships develop thru support conversations, which are basically a series of conversations ranked from C to A, or S, if the characters can marry. They get to the next tier by fighting battles together, sharing meals, doing activities, etc. They reveal things about themselves you never expected to, in the higher tiers, and it's always rewarding to unlock.
> 
> No need to have played to understand though, it's just the format. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I tried doing something new, and shortened each chapter, and think I succeeded for the first few ones, but I think the last few chapters are kinda heavy and long again. haha.

She remembered her first expedition outside the walls.

She was assigned to the vanguard though she was a new recruit; they claimed that they needed as many skilled people as possible. Since she was new, she stayed in a relatively safe position, until a titan broke through the outer scouts, who were still engaged in battle.

Her first kill exhilarated her - the breath in her lungs, adrenaline through her fingertips, the lightness of her movements, the wind in her hair, the clarity of her target - the moment time seemed to stop and everything else was immaterial - save her goal.

After that, with her newfound confidence, she deftly went after the other titans, avoiding their attacks and gracefully moving through the air, finishing off 6 in total. Her body sang with each kill, filling her with strength. She had killed a 15-meter titan, and an abnormal one, too.

The other scouts were impressed. There were whispers among the scouts that her skill was at par with that of Captain Levi’s, rumors she brushed off as sheer dumb luck. How could someone like her ever compare to Humanity’s Strongest? She admired him so much though, and to be compared to her idol, that was something she would always cherish.

“Brat.”

She noticed that everyone around her suddenly stiffened, and when she turned around, Captain Levi was looking at her cooly, almost as if casually sizing her up. Like any other person who first saw him, she was surprised to see his short stature.

His commanding aura though, more than made up for it. She also couldn’t help but take in his black hair, fanning out to frame his face. His finely chiseled face, the trimmed, shapely eyebrows, the hard line of his jaw. His overall profile was slim and toned, slightly androgynous. She’d had thought that Humanity’s strongest soldier would be thickly muscled, but she knew that in that slender figure, came quiet and resilient strength, speed, and flexibility.

She decided his piercing gaze was his most striking feature, and thought he was attractive.

She immediately snapped to salute him. “Captain!”

“You’ve got guts. Some people would have died from that, even the veterans,” he told her, his expression unreadable.

Her salute faltered at that point. She averted her eyes from the captain and looked to the ground. “It was a lucky fluke. I shouldn’t be so careless. I understand things could very easily have gone wrong. My apologies, Sir. It won’t happen again.”

“No, I’m not saying you were wrong. You killed them, that’s why they didn’t kill you or anyone else. The only one who knows how strong you are, is you. And whether or not you choose to trust your abilities, or to trust your capable comrades-" he nodded to the other scouts, "-that is a choice you always have to make, and a choice you’ll always have to live with,” Levi told her, with eyes that looked like they were seeing through her, but weren’t really looking at her.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take those words to heart. Thank you,” she bowed her head.

Their eyes met. Levi looked her up and down, assessing her, “What’s your name?”

“June. June Sina.” she answered, as was the custom for orphans who never had a family - you were given the surname according to the name of the wall that protected where you came from. In introductions, instead of saying your surname first, you said your first name first.

“I was told to head my own squad. Starting today, you’re part of my team.”

She was shocked, and wondered if she should turn it down - surely the veterans would be more capable, and more deserving - but the opportunity to learn from the very best was too good to pass up for her.

“I won’t let you down, sir!” was her exhilarated answer - and it was like she couldn’t get it out fast enough, as if to accept it before the captain could take back his invitation.


	2. B Support - mentor

The first order of business, being a direct subordinate of Captain Levi, was making his life easier for him. That included cleaning, lots of cleaning, brewing tea, and more cleaning. She had thought she had given up this life when she chose to be a soldier, but life had other plans for her.

Captain Levi personally trained her in combat, and that was always the highlight of her day. He made sure to work her hard everyday, and she revelled in it. He was the perfect mentor for her, because his strengths mirrored her own - he was agile, flexible, and smart. He cursed her all the time, which at first intimidated her, but after a while, she had gotten used to it.

In sparring matches, she won against him a third of the time, which was no mean feat, considering the Captain never took it easy on her, and she was more than 10 years his junior. The first few times, she couldn’t believe it, and had actually apologized to the Captain for beating him.He would shout and curse at her, asking her what the fuck was wrong with her, and that she should take her successes and be proud of them, to have confidence in herself. And confident she became, confident enough even to snark back at the captain at times. He never reacted save for glaring at her, and charging at her again.

She loved being challenged, and she loved learning. She would be lying, though, if she said that those were the only reasons she loved training with the captain.

It was also because, for some reason, the captain always trained with her topless.

The first time they did, she was speechless. Her eyes traced every line and curve of the captain’s body. His broad shoulders, prominent collarbones, fine physique - he was lean, slender, but so, so toned. The size of his muscles were perfectly suited to his built.

Her fervent wish was that she would not forget herself and praise the captain’s body out loud, or, god forbid - touch it - even when she was tired to her bones. _Delicious,_ she always thought, whenever they would train hard - beads of sweat would form on the captain’s hair, face, and body, his breath becoming more labored.

Once, she thought about how similar it must look like to when he was fucking. Her thoughts distracted her so much that the captain overpowered her and got on top of her. He looked in her eyes, then his face scrunched up in worry. She was sure her dirty thoughts were plain on her expression, and she felt the captain see right through her. He touched her face- then her forehead, and declared that training was over.

He told her to get some rest and drink ice water because she was starting to have a heat stroke.

She sighed in relief, mentally noting that she needed a different kind of drink. She stared at the captain’s retreating back. Oh, what it would feel like, to have the captain on top of her, moaning, and her legs around his-

“Brat. Did you not hear me? You want to get sick? Move!” he said, over his shoulder. She saluted, and went away to cool her body down, though probably not in the way the captain told her to.


	3. B+ Support - savior

In her next expedition, she rode next to the Captain. It was just the two of them, less like a squad and more like mentorship. Captain Levi hadn’t yet selected other people, so they were still usually assigned in formation with other squads.

She saw him in action several times, and was always filled with wonder. His technique was impeccable. He was not only strong, so strong, and fast, he was also smart. He would gain speed and force by spinning, and then unleash it on the titans, targeting their vital areas, or incapacitating them first, in the case of some particularly difficult ones.

Strategy was important in choosing when to do what, as humans suffered every disadvantage, when compared to titans. Captain Levi moved with an innate strength and grace, perfected with years of experience. No energy, strength, or gas was wasted on any unnecessary actions.

The Captain never ordered her out of his sight, which she was happy about. She tried to learn as much as she could by observing Captain Levi, however, she would not neglect her own responsibilities. With the two of them, titans generally never stood a chance.

One day, however, she wanted to try out some of Captain Levi’s moves. She leapt high into the air, just like the captain would, and spun down to the titan’s nape, slashing out the vital organ.

This was too much force for her light body, however, and slashing the titan’s nape did not decrease her momentum enough. There was no time to react. Although she had killed the titan, she was flung from it, and unable to stop herself. She landed badly on her ankle, and felt the telltale crunch of a break. She was lying on the ground when two other titans swarmed towards her. She used her ODM gear to leap out of the way, however, she was caught by one of the titans. The titan squeezed her body, and she felt her ribs and hipbones break as well.

Pain overwhelmed her torso and leg. Every breath aggravated the pain. It was hot, so hot, especially with the titan’s scorching hand around her. It lifted her up to its mouth, and the overwhelming heat from it and all over was unbearable.

She was looking at her certain death, and the thought in her mind wasn’t fear; it was that she had disappointed her captain. He had spent so much time on her, training her, and after all that, she didn’t feel like she had contributed to humanity enough.

At that moment, she heard a piercing scream. Captain Levi swung in his signature arc towards the titans, the very same she tried to copy. She would have laughed, if she could have. If it didn't hurt so much.

He killed them, but this time, it was different. He first cut off the fist crushing her, and as soon as she was safe, she noticed that there were many unnecessary movements, almost as if he wanted them to feel pain. Each slash was accentuated with the same scream, both his and the titans’. When the two titans were dead, and his voice screamed raw, the captain looked at her, with titan blood in his face.

“You stupid piece of nothing shit! What the hell were you trying to pull off?” the Captain looked at her with such a murderous gaze. The blood on his face made him more menacing, and the way it steamed off - it was almost like it steamed off from his anger.

She averted his gaze - she couldn’t handle the anger and disappointment in them - and cried out all of her apologies. She just wanted to be better for him, she said, she wanted to be deserving of his attention, of his efforts, and sobbed.

It was silent for a while, and she knew she was so pathetic, breaking down, but her body hurt and her heart did too, and so did her pride and dignity, and she wished the ground would just swallow her, or maybe even that titan would. She was feeling lightheaded from all her crying, and the throbbing pain all over her body, and the captain still hadn't answered. She wondered for a while if the Captain had actually just left her to die, when she heard him-

“Brat,” he said, calmly. He ruffled her hair and gently tilted her head to look up at him. His heart ached at seeing her, it was a foreign feeling.

“You… you are the greatest good in this world. And I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you,” he said, as he crashed his lips onto hers.


	4. A Support - suitor

“Captain Levi! The left flank defeated an abnormal titan, but suffered heavy losses. The area is clear, but they spotted two more coming this way.”

Captain Levi had assessed the situation to be as such. They were no more than an hour into their expedition when the left flank had fired a black smoke signal, indicating that an Abnormal was spotted. Changing directions would be useless as they did not behave as normal titans did, and they must have had no choice but to engage.

The left flank was currently being led by Captain Revali of Squad Rito, and Levi knew they were more than capable of handling it. He and Revali were almost equal in skill. _Almost._ And Revali _hated_ how he was always better.

Squad Rito was inside the formation, however, and the abnormal titan would have gone through many scouts in a short amount of time - who must not have been able to signal.

“Copy that. June, go to them and help tend to their wounded,” Levi said, “Gabriel, Mark, with me. We’ll take down the other two before they get any closer to the formation,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir!”

June was riding her horse towards the left flank, following the messenger.

It’s not like this was anything new.

Ever since her near death experience 6 months ago, Captain Levi seemed to think she was made of glass, and never assigned her in the direct offense. He had even recruited her best friends and, although they were the second and third in their batch - really talented people, and she loved them to death, she was _sure_ she was better than them.

At first, she understood it when she was the one who was assigned with all of the messenger work and healing the wounded. She was still healing, it was away from the front lines, and it was an important job that someone had to do.

But after a while, it was just _fucking ridiculous_. She had completely healed by now. And seriously? Every _fucking_ expedition? She didn’t curse often, so when she did, she was really mad - or hurt. At this point, hadn’t she already proved her worth? Why did the captain still not trust her?

She mentally cringed at the last memory she had in her mind before she passed out - kissing the captain.

That can’t have been true, right? Must have been a scene borne of her fantasies when she trained with the captain. When she came to, in the infirmary ward, the captain was beside her, and she looked to his face, his lips, and immediately remembered what happened.

She blushed so hard, the captain got worried. Her bone breaks were severe, and when some fractures were so severe, and got infected, it usually presented as fever. She insisted that it wasn’t, that she was just hot - and immediately added that she didn’t remember anything after the captain came to save her.

The captain looked at her severely, closed his eyes, and stood up. He said he stayed because he felt responsible for her, and now that he was sure she was alive, he ought to go and do the paperwork.

She cleared her head of the memory, and decided that after this expedition, she would give the captain a piece of her mind.


	5. A+ Support - lover

Thankfully, when they were on their way back to the walls, they had suffered only minimal losses - and, if she was being honest, they were people she didn’t even know. She tended to her friends’ wounds, and told them to rest.

She knocked on the captain’s door before she could change her mind. “Captain Levi, it’s Scout June. A word, please?”

“It’s open,” the captain stiffly replied. He still remembered the sting of heartache when he saw her, but he was gradually getting used to it. He remembered how hurt he had been when June woke up, and he was sure she remembered they kissed, but she had insisted she didn’t.

He had overstepped his boundaries, and so had his feelings. He could do this. He was hard on himself his whole life. He was disciplined. He had practiced his self-control whenever they trained together. He could do this, he repeated to himself.

She opened the door and saw the captain on his desk, doing paperwork. She had played out this scene so many times in her head when she was on her way here. Talking to the captain still scared the shit out of her, if she was being honest. And to come forward with such a request, she would need to be… assertive.

She had imagined banging her hands on the captain’s desk for emphasis, but found that with the captain’s intense glare, all she could do was settle them on the table a little bit more than gently, and look at the captain like a lost puppy, finding herself unable to look mad, and unable to talk, either.

 _Shit, there goes my be-assertive-at-the-start-and-ride-it-to-the-end plan._ She mentally cringed. She had been counting on adrenaline rush for courage, but unfortunately for her, adrenaline rushes were for a fight-or-flight response, and right now, her adrenaline rush was telling her to _run._

“June. What the hell are you doing?” the captain asked her. He had on the same stoic face, and she really didn’t know what was on his mind.

“No, what the hell are _you_ doing, captain,” she growled, widening her eyes on him from rage. “You always assign me to the scut work. I haven’t killed a titan in months! You know, I don’t even know what it feels like to hold my blades anymore,” she told him, voice breaking, and eyes watering.

She cursed the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She _hated_ it. She hated how whenever she was so mad, she would cry. It was so unfair! She was a strong woman!

Despite it all, she forced herself to continue. “I know I fucked up really badly that one time, but did you somehow forget how good I am? Or was, I wouldn’t know anymore. The day you recruited me, don’t you remember? You told me it was okay to trust myself. But how can I now, when I never earned back yours?” her tears were freely spilling down her face now, and she wiped them away, angrily.

The captain was still looking at her with a poker face. She suddenly felt so pathetic. What was supposed to be a daring, rage-filled rant, she delivered to be a sobbing, ‘pity-me!’ fest. She was disgusted at herself.

“Damn it!” she pounded the captain’s table. At least that, she had done right. She then sought to leave the room to save her what dignity she had left, when she reached out his hand for hers.

He sighed, “Sit down, brat.”

“No, captain. You don’t have to coddle me. I can handle my feelings just fine. I’ve said what I wanted to say. Could’ve done it better, but I’ve never had to do this before - _to defend my skills to another person_ \- because I never really needed to,” she looked at him with a newfound courage. “Thank you for the time, and sorry for the bother,” she removed his hand and spun around.

She already had her hand on the doorknob, when she saw the captain’s hand lock the door. She looked to the captain, ready to scream at him _for real_ this time, but found herself speechless faced with the intensity at which the captain was looking at her.

“I said, sit down, June.” The captain repeated. There was a couch right by the door, and she found herself unable to do anything but follow his instructions.

The captain sat beside her as well. It was a silence filled with tension. He looked so forlorn, seeming to be organizing his thoughts, and finding out what best to say and how - which was new for him. He looked at her like solving a particularly difficult puzzle piece, and scratched his head.

 _Fuck_ , she thought. _He’s so cute._ She mentally slapped herself. She had gone through so many emotions in such a short span of time. This man was making her lose her mind.

He usually just said whatever he wanted to say in his gruff manner. He never had to think before he opened his mouth, but then again, he never felt this way for someone before.

“June…,” he ruffled her hair. “I’m sorry,” the captain said, while looking straight, not meeting her gaze. He retracted his hand, but still didn’t look at her.

“Oh!” she was shocked. She never expected the captain to apologize. To be honest, when she planned on this talk, she imagined it playing out as her being assertive, and the captain just barely acknowledging her presence and her request, and her leaving. Even in her imagined best case scenario, she had not expected this.

She became flustered.

“I- Don’t worry about it, captain! It was my fault, anyway. That was really stupid of me, and I really almost died. I’m sure you have your strategies for minimizing losses, and, loathe as I am to admit, they work," she nodded. "All 4 of us in Squad Levi are still breathing, healthy and able. In fact, there hasn’t been anything _close_ to a near death incident for the past months, and it’s all thanks to your superb leadership. Yes, superb. Amazing. You’re amaz-”

 _Fuck_ , she had to stop herself. Oh _heavens above_ did she ramble _._ She completely even disregarded the reason why she was here. Why? Why did this man have such a hold on her? And why was he looking at her with those eyes? Why wasn’t he mad at her?

“Right! I’d really best be on my way…” she wanted to leave. And possibly commit seppuku somewhere on her way back. She knew a secluded spot in the gardens that would be the perfect location.

She decided that whenever she had to do something painful, she would replay this scene in her mind and the sheer humiliation would overpower whatever pain she’d had to endure. She was about to stand up when he reached for her hand.

She immediately blushed. She was prone to blushing, with her alabaster skin, and she hated herself for it. “It’s not that I didn’t trust _you._ It was me not trusting _myself_. And I’m sorry if that led you to think you weren’t enough,” he said, completely vulnerable.

Again, a completely unexpected answer. “W-“ she cleared her throat. “What do you mean?”

“When I saw you almost die, I-“ he shook his head. “You must understand… I’ve lost a lot of men. I’ve lost a lot of friends. This war against the titans… no matter how long it drags out, the losses are something you never get used to.” He suddenly looked so far away.

She squeezed his hand with both of hers. “I understand, Captain. But when we signed up for this, we-“

“No, you _don’t_ understand, you brat!” The captain withdrew his hand and balled both hands into fists.

“When I saw you in the hand of that titan, I felt dread like I’ve never felt it before. Like if you died, everything would be fucking meaningless. I had never felt that before. The scouts before you, they all died for the cause. But if you had died, I felt it - that there would be no cause anymore. And you weren’t even scared, you little shit,” he turned his gaze to her. “I saw you look like you had accepted it, and that just made me so fucking mad. How could you not fight for your life when I… I…” the captain trailed off, looking at her painfully.

He exhaled forcefully. “After that, I became scared, so scared of losing you. I couldn’t concentrate on anything else but your safety. Making you do those work away from the action was the only way I could function. I even recruited your best friends, because I knew they would make sure you stayed safe - even giving up their lives for yours.” his forehead had lines and creases from guilt, and pain.

She was shocked, to say the least. “Captain,” she said, tears falling down her eyes, though this time, she wasn’t mad about it.

She cupped her face in his, and hoped she wasn’t being too forward. He was in so much pain and anguish, and it was because of her - she felt compelled to soothe him. She also couldn’t deny the _absolute happiness_ spilling from her heart right now - that he had feelings for her too.

He calmed down from his emotional outburst, and put one hand behind her head, and the other under her chin.

He looked at her, phlegmatic as ever. “Call me Levi,” he said instead, and kissed her.


	6. A+ support - lover II

Levi was thrusting in and out of her sore pussy, and while it hurt a little for her, it hurt deliciously; she preferred it if he didn’t stop either.

She thought about their first night together, and how far they had come. She still couldn’t believe that the captain she had looked up to for so long, was actually between her legs right now, being so vulnerable. It turned her on so much that she was able to make the captain come completely undone.

He was lasting longer and longer in bed too. He could go all night now, and while she was no prude herself, sometimes she thought about whether or not she was enough for him.

He had also started to learn about her body, discovering that she absolutely loved nipple play. He was rough tonight - pulling them, biting them, and she was helpless to his touch. She whimpered in pain, but the bounding pleasure was more than worth it. He roughly thumbed her clit, and that was the last straw for her - she convulsed around the his dick, holding her breath, concentrating on the pleasure within her lower abdomen, spreading to every point in her body.

Levi continued sliding his dick, pleasuring himself. Knowing she was fertile, Levi pulled out and came on her tits, which were now dripping with his cum.

He rolled off her and stood up, pulling her up with him. With Levi, there was no time to rest after cumming. He always made sure to take a bath and change the sheets. She was the type to fall asleep right after, and at first hated how Levi was, but then decided she didn’t mind when Levi was so gentle and so loving and so caring with her in the shower, and when they cuddled after.

She didn’t think Levi was a cuddler, and he admitted that he wasn’t, but he wanted to make her feel good, especially when he had been rough.

She remembered the aftermath of their first time, at the office, when she… requested for a change in strategy. That time, when she woke up the next day, she had found Levi’s coat around her, as a makeshift blanket.

He was already on his desk, working on some paperwork. She was confused, and then she remembered the night before, and blushed immediately. She wondered if he would notice if she just got up and left.

“Good morning, June,” the captain said, cooly. “Slept well?” he asked, trying to maintain composure, but really, he couldn’t help but remember the previous night and wanted to tease her for it.

“Good morning, Captain!” she said, rising suddenly. “I…,” she cleared her throat. “Do you want some tea? I’ll go make you some tea,” she said, while just finding out she was _naked_ , and started hastily buttoning her clothes and putting on her trousers. She felt their juices from the previous night leak out of her with her movements, and she blushed so hard. She also saw the marks all over her body, marks the captain had left on her body. She remembered the sounds she made, and became so self-conscious. “I… will be seeing you during training later! Good day!” she said, hastily getting out of the room.

“Oi,” he said, looking up from his desk, stopping her.

“Don’t worry captain,” she said, swallowing forcefully. He really did still scare her, now more than ever, especially since she had bared herself to him. “I won’t be telling anyone, no one has to know, not even Gabby and Mark. Oh,” as if suddenly remembering, “but please allow me to still serve under Squad Levi. I want to improve my skills, and serve under the best. And, well... you're the best...“ she trailed off, blushing, suddenly remembering how intimate they got the previous night, and how he made her feel so damn good. She hoped she made him feel good, too.

He looked at her for a long time, and it got her uncomfortable, but she decided that what she wanted was far too important for her to brush off. “… We’re okay.” he said simply, and continued to work on his papers.

After that, they did it every night. Whenever they saw each other in public, they acted like there was nothing suspicious, but they each now had more confidence to do subtle things only the other would notice.

June would put a cube of sugar or a dollop of honey on his tea, or would put a bit of her perfume on his handkerchief. Levi would ruffle her hair more, and took on her workload without the other people noticing. June would be surprised when she’d find that her assigned place had already been cleaned, and that her paperwork had been done.

When they trained together, Levi was still shirtless. When she was pinned underneath him, and she blushed, Levi would smirk, knowing she remembered a different kind of physical activity.

And just like that, days while serving in the Scout Regiment didn’t feel so hopeless anymore, for the both of them. They had only known death, and failures, so much of them, that it was a completely different experience to wake up each day, finally excited for something.


	7. S- Support - confidant

“What’s this here?” he finally asked, referring to a tattooed number 6 on her neck.

She was sitting on his lap, legs around his waist, with her shirt unbuttoned, and they were making out. He was licking her neck, and she had stretched it upwards to give him better access, so the tattoo was seen in plain view.

He had wanted to ask for so long, since the first time they fucked. But he respected that it was personal - after all, he had stories he wanted to keep private as well.

Want _ed_. Now, what he wanted was to share them to her, and he wanted her to share, too. But only if she wanted to.

“Oh, you noticed. I thought you’d ask about it our first time,” she laughed. “It’s… from the orphanage I grew up in, with Gabriel and Mark,” she said, disengaging her legs from him. She started to button up her shirt, while Levi stopped her, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

“It’s… kind of a lot to take in,” she looked to him, troubled. He held her face, wanting to make sure he wasn’t forcing her to tell him anything she wasn’t ready to. He thought that whatever it was, he would love her. _Wait- love? Where did that come from?_

She kissed his hand and held it with both of her hands, and brought it down to her lap, and smiled at him. “The orphanage we grew up in… was more like a scientific facility,” she tightened her grip on his hand, and he covered them with his other one. It was a shock, but decided he would be quiet.

“They wanted to create superhumans, with strength to combat the titans. They experimented on us, treated us with serums. Forced us to study and train, to the point of death. We were about 50… Only the 3 of us survived. The others died from training, or became... something like titan parts,” she exhaled, her lip quivering. It was still a painful memory.

Levi softened his expression from shocked to confused to comforting, ruffled her head and pulled her close to him. He almost wanted to tell her to stop, but he had to know. He had to know so he could take care of her.

She never thought she would be saying this to someone else, thinking that they had already moved on. As time went on, however, she realized that moving on didn’t mean you never looked back. In some ways, the only way you _can_ move on, is when you accept the past. Though it’s not what completely defines you, it’s still a part of you, one you shouldn’t deny. At least, that’s what she believed.

“One day, there was a raid, and they were going to kill us. Though we were successes, we shouldn’t be alive. We had too much power, and that scared the people in charge. One day, we’d rebel, they said, and we’d take over the city, and they’d be powerless. Best kill us when we’re young, while they still can,” she said, as if telling a story that wasn’t hers, and she was just a bystander watching the events unfold.

“So we killed them. We killed them all, and we’d be lying if we said we didn’t enjoy it even a little bit,” she said, with a smile that should have been sadistic, but instead, was heartbreaking.

“They killed all of our friends. Made us kill them during training. They forced food down our throats when we wanted to die with them, too. They turned the others into something that wasn’t even human anymore. And maybe _us,_ too _,_ ” she smiled at him, forlornly.

She positioned herself between Levi’s legs, her back facing his chest. He slid his legs towards hers, locking them, and wrapped his arms around her. She was grateful for the warmth. Levi felt she needed to feel grounded, that the nightmare was over, that she was safe, that she was _here,_ and _he_ was here, too. He was silent as he took it all in, and let her talk. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder in what he hoped was comforting to her, as if to say, _it's okay_.

“Gabby… he was the first experiment, that’s why his name is Gabriel. ‘God has given me strength’, that’s what the name means. Supposed to be God’s blessing to the humans against the titans. He has super strength. His powers awakened while sparring with our other friend,” she bit her lip.

“Just one punch, it was all it took. He died instantly. We didn’t even know what happened. Gabby wouldn’t get up for days, didn’t eat either. I.. I was happy when they forced a tube down his throat so he wouldn’t die from hunger. I… I didn’t want him to die. I didn’t want to live without him, though death was preferable to him,” this was always so painful for her. She loved her friends, but why did loving them mean hurting this much, both for her and the other person?

“Tell me, Levi, was that selfish of me? To want him to live on, knowing he wanted to die?” she looked to him, lost in her memories, and her emotions.

Levi paused before answering. “He was your friend, and you loved him,” he replied, simply. “That’s… that’s normal. You had every right to voice out your opinion, but whatever his decision is, you’d have to respect that,” he said, noncommittedly.

He never knew that the same dilemma would happen to him in the future, a serum injection in one hand, and would someday go back to this very question, and have to answer it himself.

She snuggled into him. “I still feel guilty, because I knew he wouldn’t say no if I was the one who asked, but looking at him now, as a Scout,” she smiled, “it’s the happiness we always wanted, when we were trapped there,” she laughed. "The happiness Mark made us believe was out there somewhere. He was our sun, you know. He was the only one who believed we could make it out, together,” she hugged herself. “When we would lose hope, Mark would say something dumb, and we’d just laugh, no matter what,” she laughed, as if remembering.

“Gabriel was special, because he was first, and was the son of one of the scientists. The rest of us were called numbers, the tattoos. After we left, I said I wanted June, because my number was 6. Smart, aren’t I?” she said, pointing to her temple, laughing, daring her to say she wasn’t.

He gave an exasperated sigh and said, “Yeah, you’re a _fucking_ genius,” he rolled his eyes. He was thankful for the change in her mood, and, if he was being honest, found himself falling for her more.

“Hey! Mark’s the dumb one! I told him why I wanted my name to be June, and he said April was a girl’s name, and said he’d call himself Mark, because he had a mark on his neck. So dumb, but we didn’t stop laughing for days,” she reminisced. “Sometimes we call him apes, short for April. We… we had some good times,” she smiled.

“I trust them with my life. And apparently, you trust them with mine, too,” she sighed. “Please don’t think of them as human meat shields for me. They’re important to me, you know? And you take care of yourself, too. They always tell me that whenever they had close calls, you’d bail them out. You’re… you’re important to me, too,” she kissed him. _And you’re important to me._ He kissed her back.

“Oh, but- in a joking way, of course- Mark’s okay, though. He has regeneration, but just the slow kind. We don’t really know the extent… We never wanted to experiment too hard. Back in the orphanage, he was forced to fight with our other friend to the death. The other person was stronger, so Mark kept getting beat up, but he just… wouldn’t die,” she sighed heavily at the dreadful memory.

“Eventually, he accepted that _he_ was the one who was supposed to win, and really used his strength to kill the other person. He… he was never the same. We all weren’t, but he-“ she shook her head. “He’s getting better,” she said, firmly.

“You know, we only joined the scouts because all of us basically had a death wish. We killed everybody who knew about us, so we started new lives, but all of us still chose to go into the training corps. On our first expedition, we were ready to die, but when we lived, we felt _good._ Like we were good for something, you know?” she looked up at him with such an innocent happiness, as if a child finding her first toy. "And then I got to be noticed by you, and I thought, 'oh wow, what a dream'," she laughed. He looked down, trying to hide his smile as he remembered the scene. They had come a long way.

“We decided we’d make the most of it. I think… I think all of us can dream again,” she smiled, tears falling down. “I know that all of you think this is a prison, that’s why the Wings of Freedom is your seal - chasing for freedom beyond the walls. But for us, it’s all we wanted. We’re already free,” she laughed, while shaking her head, using her arm to swipe away her tears.

“It’s not wrong to be happy,” Levi said, wiping her tears, and smiling himself. He would give anything to hear her laugh for the rest of his life. She looked up to him, and was surprised to see him smiling.

She felt so happy, in ways she never knew she could be, and almost didn’t want to kiss him because it’d stop him from smiling, but kiss him she still did. When they came apart, he was still smiling, and so was she.

“You’re even more handsome when you smile,” she said.

She sobered up. “Did I say that out loud?” her eyes widened.

“I noticed you enjoyed me shirtless when I first trained you,” his eyes lit up with mischief, lips curled in a smirk. “I broke a cup and spilled tea on myself that day, and when I went to get a fresh shirt, you were already there, waiting for me to train you. You looked so… thirsty, too,” he teased her.“So I rolled with it. I looked forward to it everyday, when I see you all hot and bothered.” he revelled in how much she was blushing right now.

“You are such an _ass_! _”_ She climbed on top of him, facing him this time. She balled her hands into fists, and squeezed his face gently between them.

They looked at each other, and wondered how they each could be so lucky. Never would they have imagined they’d be right where they are now, in the arms of someone they love.

“So what’s your ‘gift’?” Levi asked, while looking up at her, eyes full of wonder.

She sobered up, “Oh, right. Didn’t you ever notice how I’m lighter than anyone else?” he looked at her thoughtfully. “I guess it’s because you’re so strong, that all of the things you carry are just a category of ‘light’ to you,” she laughed. “They somehow made my body density less, while still maintaining my strength. I’m lighter than most people, but I’m strong for my weight. That means I evade well, while still dish out strong attacks if I stop my speed at the right momentum. Luckily, they trained my joints for that kind of stress. It’s why I failed when I tried copying your attack - I was far too light to spin from that height, and I couldn’t control my strength,” she laughed.

“Oh, but wow, if that hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t be here, would we?” she snuggled into his body, sighed happily, and closed her eyes.

“I guess not,” he clicked his tongue.

He thought about the words he wanted to say. Those three words came to mind, but settled instead, “Thank you… for being too light,” nuzzling into her hair. He didn’t make sense, but he poured all of his feelings towards that. _Thank you for being alive. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for making me happy. I love you._

She laughed, and looked up to him, still hugging him close. _“_ Thank you for making me _feel_ light,” she said, because him listening made her feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She leaned against him again and closed her eyes, suddenly tired from her emotions. After a while, her breaths would calm into a rhythmic rising and falling, and Levi could feel her heartbeat against his. She was there, in his arms, and Levi felt that she was so _alive._ They both drifted to sleep, with June finally feeling safe, and Levi finally feeling ready to let himself love.

It would be their first night together that they didn’t have sex, but they felt closer than ever.


	8. S Support - husband

He stared up at the moon tonight. It was big, bright and beautiful, and completely lit up the sky and the ground. Even through the blood on his face, he could see it shining on him. Mocking him, maybe.

_The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?_

He couldn’t stop hearing those words, as he killed titan after titan, with seemingly no respite.

 _Fucking beautiful,_ he thought. _Absolutely wonderful._

Titans were supposed to be asleep during the night, since they fed off the sun as their energy, like plants. They had thus decided to stay the night in one of the Survey Corps outposts beyond the walls, before going back to the walled city the following day.For some reason though, these titans were still alive, still moving, and still killing their comrades.

Well, trying to anyway. He wasn’t going to let them kill anymore than they already had.

And _fuck,_ he had been so close. He thought back to earlier events. The moon was full, and it cast a dim light over her, and he found her so damn beautiful. He knew he loved her, but it wasn't just that.In the sunlight, he saw her as a soldier - bold, strong, and fearless; and in the moonlight, she was still all of those things, but was unmistakably… more.

 _The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?_ he had said, wanting to say instead that _she_ was beautiful, and because he had learned from his (covert!) research on 'how to say I love you' in the literature section of the headquarters' library that it was a way to say the three words that always got stuck in his throat.

He spent the whole night teasing June, pushing her to the brink - almost- then stopping. He was already fucking her hard, and was forcing one orgasm after another from her, sensitive as she was from the teasing, and from previous orgasms. He absolutely loved the sounds she made. From begging to stop, then begging to continue, and then, absolute bliss.

He was already nearing his own, and _literally just one more thrust_ , he shook his head as he remembered, and he would have cum inside her. It would have been a safe day too, he remembered grimly. He loved cumming inside of her, and she did, too. He would stay inside her even after, and in any other circumstance he would have hated the feeling of that sticky, slimy, warm _mess,_ but with her, it was tolerable. Nice, even. Something he wanted to have only for himself for the rest of his life, he realized.

Tonight, he was planning to take out his mother's ring from his pocket, and, with the moonstone embedded on the ring shining in the moonlight, illuminating both their faces, ask her to marry him.

It was supposed to be perfect, or at least as perfect as Levi could dare to dream, but they were rudely interrupted by a frantic rapping on his door. He was already in his favorite position, her lying on her back to the bed, legs bent to open them up more to him. He could see every expression on her face, and he could fuck her so deep like this. She made the best expressions and sounds when he was hitting her cervix, especially when she was already overstimulated. He considered not answering at all, and tried to chase his own release, but the scout had been fucking insistent.

June unfolded her legs and shot him a worried look from beneath him, as if to say, _they don’t usually bother you, it must be serious._ She had giggled at him, too, _that’s what you get._

He groaned outwardly, and harshly withdrew himself from her, which made her have to stifle a moan. He got off her, while she laid back on the bed, tired from her multiple orgasms, satisfied, content, and maybe, no - _definitely_ a little bit pleased at his suffering.

He put on his clothes, and answered the door, scowling. He hoped the room didn’t smell too much of sex as soon as he opened it, but then thought that maybe it was better that way - they would then leave him alone.

Nifa had a slight blush on her face as soon as he saw the captain. He was flushed, with the sheen of sweat on his face, and though he was frowning, he seemed to not be as bad-tempered as he usually was. His breath was ragged, uneven - and his shirt was hastily buttoned, leaving a gap at the top. He… was he-

“What do you want?” Levi asked, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Nifa was one of the scouts under Hanji that he decided he respected, and he always treated her like one of his own. She didn't deserve to be an outlet for his frustration.

Besides, it wasn’t her fault that he got played at his own game.

“The-“ she cleared her throat, willing her dirty imaginings about the captain to dissipate. “The lookout scouts have sounded the bell. Titans are on their way here, sir,” she breathed out. “And section commander Hanji, is… well… You’re the only one who can wake her up, Captain,” she sighed, regrettably.

He sobered up at that news. It was unheard of, titans moving at night, but since they knew so little about titans, anything was possible. “Tell everyone to put on their gears. Be ready to fight. I’ll see to Hanji,” and shut the door.

 _Fuck me_ , he thought. Literally, he hoped. He looked at his lover, and as he expected, she was already fully dressed. She went to him and fixed his shirt, and put on his cravat - and pecked him lightly at the lips. “We’ll continue where we left off later. The moon is beautiful tonight, after all,” she winked, then laughed, as she escaped hastily through the window, to go back to her own team, before anyone could see.

 _Fuck me… please,_ he thought again. He looked at his softening cock, and the gleam of wetness on it, illuminated by the moonlight.

He exhaled as he remembered his disappointment. The battle had started to die down, the titans’ numbers were dwindling. They must have been able to move because moonlight was just reflected sunlight - and tonight really was a full fucking moon. He mentally took note of where his squad was, and found that June had taken care of an entire side. She propelled herself over to him, and she looked glorious - covered in steaming titan blood, a spring in her step, and the blush of physical activity on her face.

“It’s been a while,” she said simply, between breaths.

“How does it feel?” he asked, looking over at her. Just a little bit more, and the titan blood would steam off completely. Just a little bit more, and he would kiss her.

She tried not to be too satisfied with herself, but she failed, and decided to own it-

“Like I never stopped.”

She just looked so completely _happy_ and content and in her place in the world, that Levi decided he couldn’t wait, and brushed his lips to hers. She was shocked, and _what would the people think-,_ but she decided she didn’t care, and deepened the kiss.

When they broke away, the scouts were clapping their hands. They looked on at them, with nothing but support.

She realized that not a single one of them were surprised.

“You… you knew?” she asked her friends, incredulously.

“Girl. You _never_ sleep at the Squad Levi quarters anymore,” Gabriel said, and Mark retorted, “and somehow, you _never_ get assigned to stable duty. We’ve been alternating for _weeks_ ,” his hand flicking between him and Gabriel. “Do you remember or even _know_ in the first place, what horse shit smells like? Not,” he added quickly, “that I’m complaining, sir. It really… builds character. Good for fertilizer, too,” he cleared his throat. He had forgotten himself for a moment that Captain Levi was still in their presence.

“OH, THANK HEAVENS,” Hanji said, as she swung down from her ODM gear. They were assigned to the other side, and had just finished sweeping up the titans over there. “Erwin, Miche. We don’t have to pretend that we don’t know anymore!” she was giddy, too giddy for Levi’s liking.

“Indeed. You can’t have honestly thought you were fooling anyone, right? Oh,” the commander sighed, nostalgically, “I remember the time Miche announced that you were knocking on the door, and when we opened it, she was the one who was there. Miche had to smell her again,” Erwin laughed.

“Yeah, I remember that,” June said, scratching her head, thoughtfully. “So that's why... I was sure I had brushed my teeth,” she laughed, and everyone laughed with her. She was blushing, and she was embarrassed, but she was happy, and so was everyone.

Levi felt like he was in a dream. He was usually more careful, and he admitted that he wasn’t as careful as he liked, but he didn’t realize that his relationship with her was such an open secret to the whole scouting regiment. His heart felt full, and, in a rarity, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

It was just the two of them now, at the watchtower. The commotion from their relationship had died down, and everyone was finished congratulating them.

It seemed that none of them wanted to say what was most obvious - that they were soldiers. Everyday, in every expedition, they risked their lives. No one even knew when their mission would end, some even believed that they wouldn’t see the fruits of their efforts in their lifetimes.

People like that didn’t settle down and didn’t get into relationships.

It would all end in pain, and he wondered whether they should cut their losses and end their relationship now. It had started unexpectedly, and had been fun, but maybe it had run its course, and they had to come back to reality. The ring on his breast pocket weighed heavily.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

She was singing, with a voice that was ethereal. Levi didn't even know it was a word he knew the meaning of, but it was the only one he thought of, when he heard her sing. He looked at her, and realized that he couldn’t bear to leave her. Not here, not now, not ever.

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

He remembered it distantly as a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, and sang it with her. He remembered feeling sad that there was no sky or moon or stars in the underground, and looking at her now, in this light, he was reminded all the more how wonderful it was.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

“So he sings. Not bad,” she laughed. She laid her head on his lap. She looked up at him, and in the moonlight, he could have sworn she was a goddess.

He took out the ring from his breastpocket and slid it on her left ring finger. She looked at it, “It’s a beautiful ring,” then closed her eyes and smiled.

“Oi. Brat.” Levi couldn’t believe it.

“Hm?” she smiled at him, intentionally oblivious. He realized she was playing him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Levi chose his words.

“Mm, what do you mean?” she asked, with her eyes closed, but still smiling.

“You can’t tell me you don’t know. Are you really going to make me say it?” he shook his head, exasperated.

“No, I don’t know,” she shook her head, and feigned looking confused. She then laughed out loud, “I want to hear you say it.”

Levi scratched his head, and thought about whether or not he had made the right decision. In a split second, he had his answer - of course he did.

“Brat, I’m only saying this once, so listen up," he said, and although his heart started beating faster and louder, he wasn't afraid to say it anymore, because he knew it was the truth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me.” He thought over all the things he wanted to say, and found that that summed it up nicely.

“No.”

Had he died? He swore he could feel his heart stop beating, and the tips of his fingers and toes were numb and tingling. It was hard to breathe, and even if he forced air into his lungs, it didn't feel like it was enough. He felt the distinct sound of his world crashing down, and if anyone was going to convince him that you can’t feel sounds, he was going to beat the shit out of that person. That sound kept echoing in his head. No. No. _No._

“Oh my god, I’m kidding! YES!” she laughed, as if she was holding it in the whole time. “Haha, the look on your face. I just wanted to try, to see your reaction. Oh god… Uh, you know I really should help Gabby and Mark over at the stables…” she said, slowly, ever so slowly, inching away from him.

She decided dealing with horse shit would be better than dealing with Levi’s whatever the fuck is happening with him right now. Totally worth it, though.

“But I’ll be keeping this,” she fingered her ring, and winked at him. 

Levi pinned her against the wall and she could feel his breath on him. Levi huffed loudly, then slightly smiled. She suddenly realized how scared Levi must have been, after all, she knew that Levi had never done anything like that before. She thought about the things Levi had told her in one of their nights together, about his mother, about the man who took him in and left him again in the streets, about his friends that had died, and felt so guilty about teasing him that she too, was going to leave him. She kissed him, again and again, in a promise that she would be his, forever - or at least, in whatever forever was meant for them in their lives.

“I love you,” she whispered, and thanked all of her lucky moons and stars and whatever shit Mark had said guided their fates.

“ **I love you, too** ,” he whispered, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot, the wonderful song was from penned by Laura Shigihara, for the song Everything's Alright, as a tribute to a wonderful visual novel, To The Moon.
> 
> Aand, that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
